neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Binding
Power Binding is a term for neutralizing a being's powers. This method can be performed by means of spells or a binding potion. Unlike power stripping, it can be undone by a reversal spell, a potion or the death of the caster. History The Charmed Ones spell that will unbind The Charmed Ones' powers.]] Penelope Halliwell bound her granddaughters﻿' powers right after Phoebe was born, in order to protect them from evil. In 1998, she died of cardiac arrest, but her granddaughters' powers were not unlocked until six months later due to Phoebe moving to New York soon after she died and not returning until then. The To Bind Spell In the alternate timeline of 2009, a spell was added to the Warren Book of Shadows entitled "To Bind". Piper wanted to bind her daughter's powers with this spell, but changed her mind at the last minute.As seen in Morality Bites. The Evil Enchantress discovers her powers are bound.]] Piper and Phoebe made the potion to bind the powers of Paige's past life, who was a powerful witch of the medieval times. They first wanted to vanquish her, but they wouldn't want to take the risk to lose Paige, since it was her Past Life and thus bound her powers instead.As seen in A Knight to Remember. Tyler Michaels is very happy that his powers are bound.]] Piper made a power binding potion for a firestarter named Tyler to keep him safe, much to his pleasure.As seen in Lost and Bound. His powers would be unbound five years later, due to a high level of fear. The Source's Heir When the Source's unborn son began taking over Phoebe's body from within the womb, Piper concocted a binding potion to stop the child from using its powers. She gave it to Phoebe, passing it off as ice tea, but the child quickly threw the potion against a wall as it sensed what it was. Stillman Sisters In 2003, The Charmed Ones bound the magic of the Stillman Sisters after their identities and powers were returned, and handed them over to the police.As seen in The Power of Three Blondes. Wyatt Halliwell Chris used David Right to manipulate the sisters into binding Wyatt's powers, but before this plan could take action, they were interrupted by an attack.As seen in Prince Charmed. Tamora and Katlyn Mitchell After Tamora set the house on fire with Molecular Acceleration, Henry wanted the twins' powers to be bound until they grew old enough to learn how to control it. They eventually did. Neena The Charmed Ones, along with the spirits of their matriarchs, used a potion and a spell to bind Neena's power. The Power of Three wasn't enough because Neena was the first witch ever created and therefore required more power. Notes and Trivia *Since Jeremy Burns waited months before attacking the Charmed Ones when their powers were unbound, this suggests that warlocks would be unable to steal a witch's active powers if they were bound. *It's possible that this process only applies to a witch's active powers since Phoebe was able to cast the Dominus Trinus spell at the start of the season. However, it's likely that one could also bind someone's basic powers as well because, since the Evil Enchantress and Stillman Sisters had their powers forcibly bound as a way of preventing them from causing further harm, they could still pose a threat by casting spells. *While the only beings to have had their powers bound were witches and a archai, it's possible that the same can be done to demons since Phoebe threatens to do so to a Manticore Baby in "Little Monsters". References es:Atar de poderes fr:Bridé des pouvoirs pl:Oprawianie mocy Category:Charmed potions Category:Charmed spells Category:Charmed terms Category:Power-based magic Category:Charmed-Reboot spells Category:Season 1 Spells (Charmed-Reboot)